Second generation
by FabinaLover2001
Summary: House of Anubis is back and better than ever. Will an old face come with a new face? Read and find out! PM me if you want a sequeal!


Amber's POV  
I got out of the passanger seat of my husband, Mick's, car whilst he got out the other side. It was freezing outside and everthing was white with snow even though it was summer. I opened the back door and my children, Luke and Sophie, hopped out. "Now be good and Soph don't forget to use the make up I bought you" I told her. She nodded.

"Amber!" A manly voice squealed. I turned around hoping to see Fabian and Nina but no it's HER, and I refuse to say HER name.

"Hi Fabian" I greeted awkwardly.

"Mom!" A voice called. I saw Jeremy running up to them.

"Uhh...Fabian? Why does Jeremy look like Jerome?" I asked.

"She does?" He asked. "Mara?"

"What?"

"Did you cheat on me?"

"NO!" She replied fast. Too fast for my liking.

"Liar" I frowned crossing my arms. "You cheated on my Best Friend with my ex's Best Friend!"

"I thought Nina was your best friend, oh yeah, I made her change her email, cell phone number and told her not to come back and she didn't" she smirked soon covering her mouth. "What just happened?!"

"Oh you just admitted that it was YOUR fault I didn't come back" a voice said behind Fabian and HER. I looked at them and saw my old BAF.

"Nina Martin?!" Mara asked.

"No Nathalia Ramos and as of next month Nathalia Effron" a tanned male smiled and kissed her.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! YOU'RE ZAC EFFRON!" Sophie squealed.

"Takes after you Ambs" Nina laughed.

"How do you know that's Amber's daughter?!" Mara spat.

"1. it's obvious and 2. I know everything! I know how you minipulated Jerome into having-" Nina began but quickly stopped. "Bree, Vic, Ell go on ahead daddy and I will be there in a second"

"Same goes for you lot" I told them and they ran off with their suitcases.

"I know how you minipulated Jerome into having sex with you while he was drunk! I know how you wanted me gone from day 1 cause you wanted Fabian. I know that you just hate everyone bar your 'Fabian, Jerome and Jeremy' and I know you want me jealous because you think your life is better than mine, well newsflash, it aint! My life is perfect JUST the way it is! I have my MANSION in California, my PERFECT fiance, my PERFECT  
children, the BEST job and my SUPPORTIVE friends and family who care for me and guess what it? I'm NOT jealous!" Nina yelled. Wow she has gotten classier.

"You what?!" A voice behind Nina shouted in disgust. "How could you be so low Mara!"

"Just ignore her Jerome, everyone probably will be soon" Joy replied. "Brandon go to Anubis" he nodded and left.

"Cat fight!" Eddie chanted.

"Shut it slimball!" Patricia, as Eddie would say, yacked.

"Yes yacker" he frowned and Fred and Ella laughed. "Just go to Anubis kids" they went to the house and Mr Sweet came.

"Welcome back!" He smiled.

"Hey!" Everyone replied.

"Nina Martin? I thought you left?"

"It's Nathalia Ramos now and we wanted to get the kids out of the way of the paparazzi so I immediately thought here"

"Papara-" he began before Ni- Nathalia cut him off.

"Spoke to soon!" She huffed gesturing to a crowd of cameras. "We've gotta go see the kids so bye guys...Mara" Her and Zac went to Anubis leaving a dumbstruck Mr Sweet.

"Did she say paparazzi? And was that Zac Effron?" Patricia asked.

"No it was Nathalia's brother disguised as Zac Effron! Of course it's him Yacker!"

"Still at it you two?" Alfie asked sitting in a red convertable.

"What up with the car?" I frowned.

"Nathalia let me borrow it! She's so cool now!" He replied, got out, helped Willow out and opened the back door. A teenage boy about 14 jumped out. "Alex go to Anubis" he nodded and left.

Nathalia's POV

I was walking hand in hand with Zac, went inside then upstairs I found the triplets, yes they're identicle but you can tell them aparts, room. "Brianna, Victoria, Elenor and Nathalia Effron, thought I'd never see the day YOU had kids or got married" Victor spat.

"Thought I'd never see the day you look older and not reach your father's life goal, Victor Rodemaar Jr." I replied sternly. The kids and Zac burst out laughing.

"JR!" Zac laughed. I smirked whilst he left the room.

"Mom is this where you came before?" Bree asked.

"Yes" I smiled sitting on my old bed.

"Did you meet dad here?" Vic asked. I nodded with a tear in my eye. You see the triplet's father isn't Zac they're...Fabian's...but Zac understands and we love each other.

"Come here" Zac told me opening his arms. I hugged him and cried into his chest. "Shh"

"He broke my heart Zac! He ignored me for months, they all did! And now his children are going to be around his OTHER child which isn't even his!" I cried.

"What?!" Fabian asked walking in. "So you're saying...?!"

"They're yours Fabian" I whispered.

"All three?"

"They're triplets" Zac told him.

"I'm sorry Nins" he said hugging me.

"You were my best friend Fabian" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know" he replied, rubbing my back.

"Nat can I talk to you...alone?" Zac asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Oh Trudy told me to tell you there's a blizzard so we're stuck here for a few days" Fabian said before leaving, the triplets following behind. I sat down while Zac looked at me with an angry face. Then he did something I NEVER thought he'd do, he slapped me.

"You try anything like that again and I'll kill you, understood?" I nodded. "Lay down" I lied down and he got on top of me, kissing me. "I love you babe"

"I-I love you too Zac" {you know what happens next}

"That was great Nat" Zac told me, putting on his jacket while I put on my purple sun dress and did my hair. Ithen ran downstairs.

"Trudy can I talk to you?" I asked with a hint of worry and scardness in my voice.

"Sure sweetheart" she said and went into Fabian's old room that was currently empty. "What's wrong?"

"Zac...he slapped me and threatened me" I cried.

"He did what?!" Fabian shouted walking in. I cried harder.

"You should break it off with him Nina. If he can't appretiate your love for him then he hasn't got a heart to love you back. Any guy would be lucky to have you" Trudy said comforting me.

"Thanks Truds" I smiled. "Fabian will you and Mick come with me?"

"I'll go get him now" he said leaving. He came back 2 minutes later with Mick and Zac.

"Z-Z-Zac w-w-w-we're o-o-over" I stuttered. He slapped me again but Mick and Fabian pulled him off me. "AH!" I yelled scared.

"Stay away from her!" Mick warned Zac, Mick's like my older brother and he always tries to protect me. I took off the engagement ring as soon as the kids walked in. Urgh!

"Mom?" Ellie frowned.

"It's over between us sweetie"

"Ok...dad said he'll take us to London when the snow clears up...can we go?!" Bree begged.

"Yeah"

"Nina? Will you marry me?" Fabian asked pulling out his granmothers ring.

"YES!" I squealed. He put the ring on my finger and spun me around.

"FABINA WEDDING!" Amber screeched.

**Just reminding you that this is a one shot but if you want me to make a sequel Review or PM me :) FABINA AND OUT!**


End file.
